


Stuck

by KitKaos



Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: 90s!Kon ftw, Awkward Flirting, Crack, F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Jimmy was definitely not supposed to be stuck in a girl's body in the clutches of a spirit-monster with a flying bag of hormones for a rescuer!





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Originally written for the February 2012 Ficgrab at EyesSkyward. Not beta-ed as I just about made it before leaving over the holidays over here...  
>  And I should have put up a warning, I guess – this is my first-ever try at writing old-school Kon, so this may be pretty much completely OOC. I've only just come to know the character over the last couple of months, so I haven't read everything and I'm personally leaning more toward retcon'd Kon. But the prompt just wouldn't leave me alone and 90s!Kon practically begged to take this one – so I hope you'll still enjoy. I had this whole background idea of combining the whole comics' _Death of Superman_ repercussions with that in-universe pre- _SR_ period of Superman's 5-year absence and how different people are coping differently with it – which I have to admit sounded a lot better in my head than the story I eventually turned out...

**Stuck**

He hadn't signed up for this!

"Wow, nice pair of legs you got there."

Jimmy felt a slow but all the more deep blush creep up his neck and into his cheeks.

"Wanna go grab some dinner with me after we're done here?"

This had been supposed to be _easy_! Almost literally paid vacation! How long had he worked Michaels in Travel in order to be the one photographer the Planet sent for this? Had practically worked his fine behind off so as to be free for the trip far out west? He was supposed to be lying on Waikiki beach right about now, having finished his work for the dossier on the rediscovered artifacts of old Hawaiian folklore, a Mai Tai in his hand and forgetting all about cold Metropolis for a while. He was definitely not supposed to be stuck in a girl's body in the clutches of a spirit-monster with a flying bag of hormones for a rescuer!

"What's your name, gorgeous?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes, exasperated, and continued to try and wiggle himself free of the iron grip. He didn't have time for this! And even if he did... He was grinding his teeth. Since when were there freak magic and monsters on Hawaii of all places, anyway?!? Oh, and why did these kind of freak magic accidents always have to happen to _him_ – because he was Superman's pal?

Well, little good that was doing him, now that the Man of Steel had vanished and no one knew where he'd gone... A small sigh found its way over Jimmy's lips as he was straining against the gigantic hands holding him prisoner. He could really use Superman's help right about now – not for the first time, he wondered what must have happened for Big Blue to just off and leave like that. Leave everything behind, Metropolis, Lois, Jimmy, everyone... It had to be something horrible.

"Name's Superboy, by the way. But you probably guessed that already." The creep had the nerve to smirk.

The worst thing about Superman leaving, though, wasn't that they all had to look out better for themselves again, not jump off high buildings and stuff, nah, Jimmy could adjust to that – no, it was the poor copies popping up everywhere. And this one wasn't any better – though, seriously, dude, Hawaii?!

If only Jimmy didn't always get his hair in his mouth just turning his head! How _did_ girls do it? Well, for one, they probably didn't have huge hairy claws hindering their movement!...

"Graceful _and_ wild. You're sexy, you know that?"

A glare was too good for the guy! Blushing all the way to the tips of his way-too-long hair, Jimmy just wished himself gone, too. Not for the first time. Wherever Superman was, it couldn't be any worse than this. He wished he'd never even heard of that stupid old Kahalaomāpuana-Māui figurine thingy! What kind of useless magic was that anyway?!

"So, what should I call you?"

All Jimmy could do was watch as the death grip around him loosened and he fell, landing painfully on his behind. It seemed the boy had finally got a shaky hold of the creature.

Jimmy caught the breath knocked out of him upon impact with the rainforest floor, before realizing again that he wasn't wearing anything but his suddenly ill-fitting Hawaiian shirt and baggy tighty-whiteys. He desperately started tugging at the shirt's hem, trying to cover at least part of his indecency. No stretchy material, darn it – but, honestly, who could have foreseen this particular problem?

"Need a hand?" This so-called Superboy asked, landing next to him. The monster wasn't anywhere in sight, so he must have got rid of it somehow.

"No!" Not even raising his head to look at him, Jimmy glowered darkly. "And for God's sake, stop hitting on me like that!"

A chuckle?! _That...!_ "C'mon, just some harmless flirting. No harm in that." Jimmy could hear the other's grin. "Plus, I think I just saved your life, sweetcheeks. You're welcome."

"Yeah, whatever..."

Suddenly, there was a leather jacket dangling in front of Jimmy's eyes. "Here. Put this on and just wrap the ugly shirt around your hips."

For the first time, Jimmy looked up questioningly and at the other youth. He had taken off his jacket, revealing a rather... revealing red-and-blue bodysuit, the telltale _'S'_ on his chest, a double belt hanging from his hips. When Jimmy finally met his otherworldly blue eyes, they were sparkling with mischief and amusement underneath a dark mop of hair accentuated by an old-fashioned fade cut and a small gold ring in his left earlobe.

"So you _like_ showing off your underwear?" Superboy seemed a bit impatient, that punchable smirk back on his lips.

With a huff, Jimmy took the jacket from him. "Thanks," he murmured, quickly turning around and making an impromptu skirt out of his shirt before putting the jacket on. It felt strange, but at least not as strange as before anymore.

When he turned back around, Superboy quickly looked up from where his eyes were most probably resting on Jimmy's ass, instantly coming to a halt on his breasts before pulling it up to his face, clearing his throat.

Jimmy harrumphed. Could he detect a faint blush on the boy's neck and ears? "So... Superboy, huh?"

"Yeah, one day, though, one day it'll be Super _man_." He seemed serious about that. And... proud. "Truth, justice and all that stuff... Someone has to do it, now that the Big Guy isn't around anymore..."

Maybe, just maybe, this obnoxious little showoff pervert did have his heart in the right place... "Well, then, don't you want to fly me back to Honolulu, to safety?" Jimmy tried a smile.

"Are _you_ flirting with _me_ now?"

He couldn't help the amused smirk on his own lips. "No way."


End file.
